


Duty

by daisydiversions



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: M/M, look they're humans in this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Duty

Bigwig woke with a giant yawn and a mouthful of brown hair. He grimaced and spit out the strands, shifting his head to a better position on Hazel's shoulder. The other man mumbled something about strained carrots and big dogs in the wood, and Bigwig vaguely wondered if lunacy ran in their family.

Hazel made to move out of the bed, throwing the covers back and sliding along the sheets, but the Captain grabbed him around the waist and held him down.

“What?” Hazel muttered groggily against his pillow.

“You’re not leaving until I get my morning blow job. They can damn well wait twenty minutes for their Chief Rabbit.”

Bigwig rolled straight, pulling Hazel on top of him and pushing his thighs apart. “Or maybe an hour,” he added, bucking upwards.

Hazel raised an unimpressed, still sleep hazed eyebrow. “Even though your shift starts in five minutes?”

Bigwig’s lowered eyes snapped open, suddenly fully awake, and rolled out of bed and into his uniform. Hazel snorted as he watched the other man struggle into his combat boots, but his lips twitched with an amused smile. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
